Dream come true
by LorielFG
Summary: I'd read so many stories about it. I stayed up for hours on end reading story after story. Fan fictions of girls falling into books or getting sucked through televisions to meet their favorite characters and fall in love with them. But I'd never thought it would happen to me! My first Fan fiction-hope you like, currently T but may change to M.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**_I'd read so many stories about it. I stayed up for hours on end reading story after story. Fan fictions of girls falling into books or getting sucked through televisions to meet their favourite characters and fall in love with them. But I'd never thought it would happen to me!_**

I was sitting at home reading when I heard a crash upstairs. I wasn't scarred as I really should have been but was in fact extremely curious. I'd had stray cats and possums come through into my home before so I was hoping I could make a new animal friend. As I waltzed up stairs without barley a thought I began to hear buzzing.

Not the type you hear when there are flies or mosquitos but the sound of a buzzing TV. As I reached my room I saw that the TV was on in the right corner of my messy room. Considering I had been downstairs all evening I saw no reason for it to be flickering its Zigzagging stripes so I turned it off. As I turned to leave the TV turned on.

Already a little freaked out I walked back over and turned it off again. AS soon as my hand left the off switch it turned back on. IN the next few minutes I had an almost comedic battle with the TV,

On off on off. Until finally I decided to pull the plug, literally. Finally I had won! Dropping the plug I left the room. As I started to make my way down the stairs I heard it. The TV was on again! But how could that be? I raced back upstairs to see it flashing its stipes, seeming to mock me. I kicked the side of it and the screen went black. Then the opening credits started….I just about soiled my pants somehow the TV (which I had disconnected from any source of electricity) was now playing one of my favourite movies, Lord of the Rings. It was understandable that I would sit down and start to watch it; it was my favourite movie after all.

I watched as Gandalf entered the Shire. Bilbo's birthday party laughing at Merry and pippins punishment after the fireworks they set off. I then watched as they went to the prancing pony and Met Aragorn. My heart was in my throat as the beds were butchered by the ring wraths. I started to feel a little tired. Thinking nothing of it I fell asleep.

_My room started to twist and warp. I knew it was a dream because of the way walking through the room felt. Like walking through Jell-O. The TV began to glow brighter and brighter and a mournful cry echoed from its speakers. I knew not what was going on as the room slowly grew dark and transformed into a massive stone room. _

_Nine figures were circling around me each seemed war. But they were but silhouettes in the bright tunnel of light. The largest of the nine figures stooped in front of me and waved something glowing. The light slowly faded. _

My reality snapped back and I realized that I was not alone.

"Gandalf?" All went black.

_***Well I really hope you like my first Fan Fiction! Please review. I have Chapter 1 on the go can't wait!***_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**_So I finally finished chapter 1! I really hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar errors, also this news totally sucks but unfortunately I have to tell you guys. I don't own Lord of the Rings…. I'm so ashamed. But I will only say this once, My OC belongs to me and anything that happens between her and the characters that is not in the films belongs to me. Also I don't know Elvish so I have made up words and possibly borrowed them from other LOTR fanfics. SO if you see one and think 'Hmmm that's mine!' then here is the credit you deserve. So here we go!_**

"You fool of a Took!" I opened my eyes abruptly.

_The TV must still be on….AGHHH!_

That scream became reality as I realized that I was sitting there in the middle of Moria. Boromir and Legolas were kneeling down either side of me, with concerned looks on their faces. Gimli was weeping (Albeit trying to conceal it) On top of his cousin's grave. Aragon looked at me sharply as I cut off my scream. He wasn't angry, just surprized.

"Next time, throw yourself in and rid us off your stupidity!" Gandalf finished yelling at a very frightened Pippin. He then turned to me he's stormy eyes calming,

'Good, you're awake. Quite a surprize you gave us. Now would you do us the honour of introducing yourself?" My tongue caught in my throat as the entire fellowship turned to face me. My heart fluttered as I locked eyes with Legolas. Before any words could come from my mouth a deep echoing rhythm began. Drums had started resonating from the deep. I knew this scene all too well.

"Orcs!" Legolas whispered harshly.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn told us, meaning myself and the hobbits, who were shaking like leaves. Legolas and Boromir began to block the doors with whatever they deemed worthy of keeping them safe.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir appeared placid, hardly afraid at the mention of such an awful beast.

"Let them come. There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws a breathe!" Gimli shouted his voice full of anger and sadness.

Legolas came back up besides her seeming as if he had just remembered something and passed her a small sword. "Be careful, you're a lady and shouldn't be fighting." Wow he was sexist, but I couldn't stay mad at him for long due to the fact that Orcs and goblins had started trying to gain access to the small group inside the tomb.

"Ok where's the camera?" I dropped my sword. This all had to be some kind of elaborate joke. These were all look a-like characters and I was on some sort of set. It couldn't be real, could it?

Not until an Orcs head bumped against my feet did I realize, as I watched with rim fascination that this was very very real.

I picked up my sword quickly as I would soon need it. That moment came all too soon as a small goblin ran at me snarling and cackling at the same time. I didn't know what to do, my instincts kicked in. I swung, It ducked, I screamed, It launched itself upon me…Then dropped dead. I shoved the disgusting thing off me and saw an arrow poking out of its temple. I looked at my favourite elf and he smiled at me. But his gorgeous face looked away just as quickly to deal with the cave troll that Boromir had mentioned earlier.

Now if you think it was ugly in the films, well than this is nothing compared to seeing it in real life. I gagged at the sight of the brute's bulbous head. I was so very frightened and watched in horror as it locked its piggy little eyes on me and charged.

I knew it was a bad idea as I closed my eyes and waited for the harsh kiss of death. It never came. I peeked through my lashes to see Legolas on top of the thing bearing down on it. It had never aimed for her but had in fact attacked Aragorn and Frodo. I felt stupid, but my embarrassment was short lived as another group of Goblins surrounded me. The launched their weapons at me bombarding me with scratches and bruises.

One clubbed my in the forehead and I fell over backwards. Once again I waited for the brush of death that was seemingly haunting my every step. But much to my relief a fiery little dwarf ran up next to me and took down all of the ugly goblins down with one blow of his mighty axe.

He helped me stand up, using him like a crutch we hobbled out the doorway with the rest of the fellowship. I knew what came next,

"To the bridge of Khazad-dȗm!" Gandalf roared sending a few spare goblins skittering back into the depths of Moria. I felt myself being shifted from Gimli into Boromir's arms. One of my eyes began to feel damp.

_Am I crying?_

I thought and reached up to feel my eye. It came away dripping slightly with red liquid.

_Fantastic, this has really ruined my day._

The fellowship came to a halt, we were surrounded by goblins and Orcs. I looked up in wander at the great space that I had seen in the movie. It was just so much more epic in real life. I was shaking like a leaf. The others believed this was because I was in pain. But it wasn't (Although I wanted scream because of the pain) it was because I knew what came next.

A haunting growl echoed in the silence as all the goblins and Orcs had run away. A harsh read glow appeared from far away.

"What is this new devilry?" Legolas eyed the bright colour as it contorted and began to come towards them.

Gandalf looked deep into his mind trying to remember what it was.

"A Balrog. A demon of the Ancient world." He began to turn "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

And that is exactly what we did, well what everyone else did. I was being jolted around like a pinball in a pinball machine whilst Boromir carried me. We ran so very fast but Balrog never seemed to fall behind. If anything he grew closer. This beast of fire and shadow gaining on us with every step.

Then we reached the bridge, our only escape. As we ran across I felt a knot forming at the bottom of my chest. Gandalf remained on the bridge. Balrog then appeared as if out of nowhere and stood to his full height. I had to save him! I thrashed wildly in Boromir's arms, a string of curses flying from my mouth. But I now had to compete with two full grown men as both Legolas and Boromir tried to contain me.

"You cannot pass!" The grey wizard shouted, bringing his sword and staff to the ready.

Balrog's body rippled with fire.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" A look of fierce determination passed across the ancient man's face "Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!"

Balrog's sword came crashing down against Gandalf's shield.

"Go back to the shadow," Gandalf hissed, his sword and staff crossed. Balrog Roared in frustration unable to access his target. His wings spread out making him look all the more fierce. I knew it was too late for me to save him. I turned around and buried myself into the elf's solid chest. His strong arms wrapped around me and I could hear his strong heart beating fast.

Balrog summoned his fire whip and cracked it against the side of the bridge, sending small rocks cascading into the darkness.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" I heard the grey wizard yell as he slammed his gnarled staff into the bridge and it collapsed beneath Balrog. He turned to come back to us but the fiery whip wrapped around his ankle and a pulled him down so he was hanging of the edge, his legs dangling into the black abyss.

Frodo tried to run to him "Gandalf!" He screamed as Boromir now relieved of looking after me grabbed him.

Gandalf looked at them sadness clouded his face, "Run, you fools" Then he fell.

"Nooooo!" Frodo and I screamed in unison. Then the arrows rained down on them. We rushed out of their as fast as we could. Once we were outside Frodo began to cry. He walked of a little ways with Sam. Merry and Pippin were sitting together crying quietly. Boromir and Aragorn were standing numbly off to the side.

Legolas bent down and slowly put me on the ground to examine my forehead. As soon as his hand shifted over my back I screamed. Every one turned to look as my body racked with sobs. Each movement pure agony.

"Help me turn her over." Legolas motioned to Aragorn. They gently flipped me over one of the bed rolls and hissed. I felt gentle fingers brush whatever was causing me pain, I moaned in anguish.

"Merry, Pippin I need you to find some of this plant." Aragorn handed them a small book with a painted drawing of a small plant with indigo flowers. They set off and a small bottle was forced to my lips. I spat out the vile liquid, it tasted like hard Liquor.

"Melahά, Vorάὶ Bάlȗ Vhȧȧl, mϊl-nin. (Drink, you'll feel better, my love) not understanding even a little of what he had said as he forced the bottle back to my lips. I began to feel dizzy not at all accustomed to this hard liquor. Slowly, to the rhythm of my heart black lined the edge of my vision. Taking up more and more space every time.

"It hurts so much…" I heard myself whisper.

"Golϊȧ mϊl-nin" (Sleep my love) Legolas whispered back.

For the second time that day, all became black.

**_So there you go! I hope you like, don't know how long until I post the next chapter. Wish me luck!_**


End file.
